Korrasami Secret Santa 2014 - For noodl3guy
by DrunkenPhilosophies
Summary: Korra and Asami were pen pals. They still are... but now they're more than that.
1. Chapter 1

_**PEN PALS**_

Korra stumbled through the door, fumbling with her groceries for the light switch. She almost tripped over all her shoes in the narrow hallway. _Someday I should get a rack for these, It's like stepping onto a minefield_, she thought. Finally, she reached the switch and filled the apartment with light. It was barebones, to say the least. A few IKEA furnishings here and there. It was a new place that she just moved in to, but what was important was that it was hers and hers only.

She entered the kitchen to begin storing all the different foods she'd bought. It was a tedious task that gave her time to think. Her thoughts kept wandering, all the way into the shower and back out the bedroom. Korra's legs were about to fall out under her as she collapsed onto a chair in front of a desk. Hands searched for a stack of paper, grabbing a sheet and a pen, and began pouring herself into the letter.

_Dear Asami,_

_Today was one of the hardest days of my life._

_Mako and Bolin keep bugging me about going to some club. I accidentally promised them I would go and they're all in a tizzy now. You might be wondering how I accidentally agreed to something. Let's just say I wasn't on earth at the time. I was honestly thinking about you. I was hoping we could meet next month maybe? I know you've been super busy what with your dad breathing down your neck about those new designs for a car. Don't worry though if you can't, I'm busy too so I guess we got that in common._

Korra stopped writing, thinking she would finish the letter tomorrow. She folded it neatly and tucked into an envelope, leaving it open. A stamp decorated with the Future Industries logo was fished out of a plastic bag filled with them and fastened onto the envelope. They were sent by Asami so Korra would never run out and never stopped sending messages.

She sighed contentedly, holding the piece of paper to her chest. Her best friend which she had never met and who lives thousands of miles away was also her love interest, and she had no idea about it. Daughter to a powerful business tycoon, and pen pal to little old Korra. Korra had mentioned this several times to the woman but she said it held no importance.

Korra got a lot of insight into the world of business through Asami Sato. A lot of it confused her since as a professional MMA fighter she had no idea about that sort of life. They had both confessed many things and become as close as they could over the tremendous distance. Korra figured she should ask Asami for her phone number or Skype so they could actually see each other or hear each other's voices. Small steps. Might be too fast to say she loved her without ever meeting her, but she just seemed like the most perfect person in the world and it puzzled her as to why a rich woman like that would ever want to befriend someone like her. But Korra was grateful for it nonetheless

* * *

><p>"Look who made it, guys! I told you we'd convince her!"<p>

"Shut up Bo. It's not like I had a choice," Korra retorted.

"Come on, let's go inside," Mako, to Korra's eternal thankfulness, intervened.

Upon entering, Korra immediately felt somewhat sick to her stomach. She didn't hate parties. Not at all, but that was when she actually knew the people there and could talk to them. This was a generic dance club (no wonder the brothers wanted to come here). Of course she could talk to someone if she wanted to but she knew there was no one here of interest to her. If she went out, Korra would maybe go to a karaoke bar, of all places. Anywhere was better than here. Everyone was hopping and stomping on the floor to some repetitive, bass-heavy electronic music. Asami knew how hypocritical Korra was to criticize these types of songs in favor of for example reggae. She had no idea why that genre in particular was so appealing to her. Maybe it had something to do with her tribal roots? The young woman wished she was home so she could talk to, or at least, write to her best friend. The one who understood her the best. Some might have said that having a pen pal as a best friend was a weird thing and she brought this up with Asami who just laughed (or she wrote that she laughed, showing that she and Korra had similar humor).

"Earth to Korra!" Bolin hollered. "You comin'?"

The burly man known as Bolin already had Opal under his arm and was dragging her to the bar for an early drink. Early because this was gonna be a long night. She knew from experience. Korra was probably gonna end up driving them all home piss-drunk.

"Hey, you alright? You're not bailing on us already are you?" Mako asked.

"No. No of course not. Let's get a drink," she said. Korra did not want to have the same experience twice of cleaning up the car from chunks of... No, this time it was their turn to take care of her at her worst. She'd had a bad day and she needed this. The regret of coming to the club was soon fading as she neared a fourth shot and shouted along with her mates through the night.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing. I had no idea you could do that, Korra," Opal slurred.<p>

"Yeah, neither did I," she garbled back. "That was the first time I spit fire in my life."

"You looked really good up there. Half the bar was cheering you on," Mako complimented, just as dazed as the rest of them.

"Who knew what a fierce combination some alcohol and a lighter could be?"

"I sure didn't. And what else I don't know besides grade five math is how the hell we're gonna get home." Bolin pointed out. Surprisingly, he was the only one still somewhat conscious even though he drank just as much if not more. He did lose to Korra in a drinking game however.

The four of them stopped gallivanting at the curb and simultaneously jolted their fists out to the street.

"No you idiot, that's not how you hitchhike," Opal slapped her hand over her forehead clumsily, hitting herself harder than she intended.

"Pretty sure this' how you do it," said Bolin, his hand forming a thumbs down.

Both Mako and Korra burst into a laughing stupor and were surprised when a car came to a halt in front of them. Realizing it was a taxi cab after much foggy scrutinizing, they all filed in the backseat, Opal in Bolin's lap. Korra heard Mako attempt to bark out an address like he was impersonating a naval commander, earning some more laughter from the pair beside him. Korra didn't hear much more after that and wasn't aware of her eyes closing until it was too late.

The next thing she became painfully conscious of was the hazy delirium following a rowdy night out; one of the most intense hangovers Korra had ever experienced. There was not a clue to explain how she had ended up in her own bed at her own apartment. She could have sworn Mako grumbled his own address to the driver. Well, Korra didn't give it too much thought as she sat up and felt her insides almost boil and they were on the way up and out. Her strong but flailing legs did a poor job of leading her to the bathroom, thankfully she did reach her destination and hurled into the toilet bowl.

"Eww gross."

"Bolin! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. He was busy brushing his teeth, which somehow Korra didn't notice upon entering, which made her think about what else she might've missed. "Did you have sex on my couch?"

"What no of course not why would you say such a thing? Korra stop being ridiculous. You're being ridiculous right now Korra stop it," he suddenly spoke faster than his tongue could keep up with, it being stuck around the brush in his mouth.

She just scowled at him and flushed the toilet, shoving Bolin away from the sink to clean herself up.

When she went back into her room she noticed the letter she was writing last night was missing. "Umm, guys... did any of you happen to see an envelope on my desk last night?"

"Yeah, Mako came into your room to check up on you and saw it laid open, and you were passed out lying dead to the world in the bed."

"So you're saying he took the opportunity."

"It was very sweet what you wrote, he told me."

"What? What did I write!" Korra demanded, going back into the bathroom and hoisting Bolin up against the wall with one arm. "Don't tell me he already left," she asked, then dropped her friend when his eyes told her yes. So she ran.

There was still hope she'd catch up to Mako before he'd reach the post office and send the letter. How did she not know this was going to happen? How could her friends be so evil to her? If that letter reached Asami then she'd never get to talk to her best friend again. It broke her heart and felt her azure eyes twinkle with tears for a moment before blinking them away.

Holding on vainly to that string of hope, she rounded the corner and bumped into Mako himself, just leaving the post office.

"What have you done?"

"Uhh, helped your love life?"

"No! You ruined it! I'll never get to talk to her again!" Korra cried, and grabbed Mako's coat, pulling her face harshly into his chest.

Realizing he might've gone a bit too far this time, he apologized.

"Don't talk to me," she spit and suddenly ran away from him as he called after her.

**1 Week Later**

Korra lay in her bed sulking. The bed was her habitat for the last week. She hadn't really gone out except to the gym to vent some of her anger but that always ended up with her curling up into a sobbing heap. There was no one around in the gym at the hours she was there, further emphasizing how lonely she was. Her friends kept texting and trying to call her but she hadn't touched her phone since the day that ruined her life.

After running away from Mako, she tried to write another letter, explaining what had happened. That the love confession she wrote when she was drunk was not true. Well, it was but she couldn't let Asami know that. Korra made some calls too, trying to get in contact with the people in charge of international mail. Futilely asking them if they could retrieve her letter and stop it from travelling halfway around the world.

After seven days without a response from the heiress, she stopped hoping and just cried herself to sleep. Every night. It wasn't like her, she thought. Not that she wasn't emotional, she was, but she was never one to self-pity. _I guess it just goes to show how much she meant to me, and how much I don't deserve her._

**Knock.**

Had she heard wrong or was that a knock?

**Knock.**

She looked down on her bed. It must've creaked under her weight or something. Yeah, it was cheap for a reason.

**Knock. Knock.**

Okay, that was definitely not my bed. It's the door. I swear if it's Mako, Bolin, and Opal...

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Okay! Okay! Hold your fucking horses! Jesus Christ, I hope there's a good reason f...

In front of her stood the most magnificent creature Korra had ever laid eyes upon. Dark, flowing, silky hair. Absolutely stunning, shining emerald eyes. They were a tad bloodshot, and it made Korra furious against the person who'd made this gorgeous woman cry.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

Then, she kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Asami?"

"Korra..."

The two women stood embracing each other in the hallway.

"H-How did you know where to find me?"

"Your address is on all the letters you dork."

"Oh right."

Even though it was the first time they'd ever met in person, and as inherently strange as it was to be hugging a stranger (but not even, because they were best friends), it felt right. It felt normal, like they've been doing it for years.

"I didn't know it was you."

"Neither did I."

"But you still kissed me?"

"You were too beautiful not to."

Korra blushes. Their foreheads are touching as the conversation continues, and both their eyes are closed from that long, passionate kiss. "I've been waiting so long to hear your voice and to finally see you."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

"I like your hair, and you smell nice. Your eyes are gorgeous, and I can live with you being a bit taller than me. And... your voice is the sexiest one I've ever ever heard."

"I was about to drown in your eyes when I barged in here. I like that your short, even though you could probably lift three of me with one arm. And I too like your hair." Asami runs her manicured fingers through a brown bob.

"What made you come here?"

"Oh please, like I could turn down that sweet letter of yours."

"What did it say?"

"You don't know what you wrote?"

"No. I was drunk. Mako took it from me and sent it without me wanting to."

"Is that why you were crying?"

"Yes. But now I am for another reason. Why were you crying?"

"Because I came here to tell you that I love you too, Korra."

"But we just met."

Asami giggles. "We've known each other for more than three years. Not in person, but still pretty damn personally if you know what I mean."

Korra smiles softly too and shoves her new girlfriend playfully. "You promised not to mention that to anyone!"

"Well I'm here now anyway," Asami says as she reluctantly breaks away, but only far enough so they can still hold each other. "Open your eyes, please?"

Korra's cerluean orbs, shut in the bliss of her best friend finally being here with her, flutter open ever so slowly.

"There we go," Asami says.

They kiss again. It is softer than their very first one.


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin peeks his head in. Strange. The door was open. His company trails after him like ducklings as he enters Korra's new apartment. Bolin attempts to investigate. _Maybe she went out and forgot to close the door. No, who does that? I mean, except for me._ Opal, who is crouching behind her boyfriend, walks in ahead and almost yells out a _Hello?!_

"No!" Bolin whispers and grabs her fearfully. "Let's just get what we came for and leave!"

"We have to check and see if she's alright at least!" Opal replies quietly. "If she's even here..."

Mako third wheels the couple and begins searching for their clothes that were left upon Korra coming home and yelling at them to leave. That was after she was heartbroken. Mako feels incredibly stupid, and even more remorseful now that the three of them are lurking around her flat. Neither have seen or heard from her after that day. Her wrath kept them away for three days before anyone gathered enough courage to attempt to call the professional fighter.

"Here! I found them!" Opal whispers and throws a shirt at Bolin who gracefully catches the garment with his face and plummets head first into the wall.

"Shh!" she says.

Mako chokes trying to keep his laughter in. "Alright, let's go!"

"No wait, we have to see if she's okay." Opal takes off sneaking towards the bedroom.

That door was closed so they had no idea whether anyone was in there, and the last thing they wanted to do was wake Korra if she was sleeping. Bolin did mention seeing the woman, busting up a sand bag at the gym. He ran before she could spot him through the window and snap his neck. Bolin likes his neck intact.

"Opal, I don't know if this is such a good idea," the burly man's teeth were clattering around his nails.

The woman rolls her eyes at him and opens the door slowly, peeking in. She sees stacks of letters, brought out of open cardboard boxes. More and more of them reveal as she opens the door, until it gets stuck. Opal forces it, pushes the bedroom door and knocks over the stack of papers on the other side. The letters all file out on the floor. The three intruders sit silently outside, crossing their fingers. They listen. They can suddenly hear shuffling of sheets. Oh man they are _fucked._

"Asami? Did you hear that?" Korra asks, groggy from waking up after her nap.

Opal turns to her boyfriend and his brother. They shake their heads and raise their shoulders as she mouths: "_Asami?_"

"Hey, who's there?" Korra shouts.

The three musketeers stay silent. More rustling. Footsteps.

"Opal?"

"Hi Korra." The smaller woman and her boyfriend both grin sheepishly, glancing up at Korra while Mako sighs in the back. The couple both get the urge to shut him up. "Bolin? Mako?! What the hell are you guys doing in my apartment?"

"S-Sorry! Just picking up some stuff that we left!" Bolin says, raising up his shirt, and Opal's underwear. The woman who the undergarment belonged to slaps her head, more gracefully this time.

"Why didn't you just ring the bell?" Korra asks.

They all stare at her incredulously and the woman feels self-conscious. Not because she's insecure, but she's half-naked and all of them are fully clothed, albeit she's not so sure about that seeing as Bolin is holding up a bra.

"You're not mad?" Mako asks suddenly.

"About what?" she speaks mildly. Too mildly. In a voice and tone that Korra would never use, unless addressing Tenzin's children, and especially not on three people who broke into her flat and also who ruined her love life a week before.

"Who's Asami?" Bolin clasps a hand on his face. Opal follows suit and suddenly the man has four hands on his blabbering mouth.

But Korra just turns rose red. "Uh... I–uh, she's..."

"Korra? What's going on?" comes a yawning voice from inside the bedroom.

"Oh nothing babe, go back to sleep!" she answers. Now the three burglars were very confused. Korra turns to them again with a scowl. Bolin instinctively raises his arms in defense. "I need you to get out of my apartment right fucking now, okay?" she whispers out of earshot of the person in her bedroom. It looked like she was telling off three kids with their hands stuck down a cookie jar.

"Korra, we're sorry," Opal apologizes, whispering back.

She sighs and deflates. "I know," she responds. "We'll talk later, I just–"

"Dear, who are you talking to?" Asami asks, now sounding much more awake.

_Fuck, _Korra mouths. She looks back at Asami, then she opens the door fully to reveal the three intruders, still crouching mischievously on the floor.

"Oh," the woman says. "Hi. You must be Korra's friends." She smiles politely and waves while sitting in Korra's bed.

Korra begins to think she needs new friends because the two boys cannot stop gawking at the woman in her bed. Opal doesn't notice her boyfriend looking at another woman because she is just as transfixed. Korra doesn't have time to take note of that. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

Again they all flinch, but Asami sits coolly by. "Don't be so hard on them, sweetie. Mako's plan worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah," the athletic woman says. "Thank fuck it did or you would not have lived for this long, I swear to god–"

"Korra," Asami scolds.

Her girlfriend sighs. "Sorry."

Opal decides to stand up and walk over to Asami. "Hi," she introduces herself. "I'm Opal."

"Hello Opal." Asami lifts the hand she waved with, keeping her left on the sheet covering her torso, and shakes the fellow green-eyed woman's hand.

The two brothers follow example and greet the raven-haired beauty. Bolin makes his second dumbass question of the day heard (he'd get a slap from each of the people in the room soon), "So Asami, you're Korra's..." Mako elbows his brother's already bruised ribs, earning an undignified yelp from the man. Bolin stands up for himself from the constant bullying and kicks Mako's shin.

"Girlfriend," Asami interrupts their charade.

Mako looks up from the floor where he's rubbing his leg, and the couple he's been third-wheeling seem bashful. "Ah, of course," Bolin says and scratches his neck. Opal looks like she's seen a goddess. The whole scene resembles friends surrounding a hospital bed, with the exception of Mako on the floor who's pitifully scrubbing his jeans as if they were on fire.

The room goes silent. Korra stands in the corner with her flustered face in her palms. "Alright! Well, this was fun. I think we've had enough of you for another week and you'd do best to leave me alone. Please, I can't deal with this anymore. You made enough of a mess for us to clean up."

The holy trinity come back to reality after getting stuck in some sort of inexplicable trance, then they laugh as their irritated friend shove them out of the bedroom. When they're in the kitchen after stepping carefully between the littered pages on Korra's floor, they hug the woman who's been leading them out. She's surprised for a moment out of her annoyance, then she embraces them back.

"I'm glad things worked out," Mako says. "I'm sorry Korra, I shouldn't have gone and sent that letter without your consent."

"No, you shouldn't have. But you're lucky it went so good. Or, well, this could have gone better. Just knock next time, okay?"

"I would say you should close the door, but I'm guessing you didn't have time," Mako smiled.

They all laugh together in the group-hug. "Congratulations, Korra," Bolin says. "Asami's a catch, she's perfect for you."

"Thanks," Korra replies significantly happier. "I'll see you guys around okay?"

"'Course Korra."

Her three friends offer their considerate goodbye's before exiting the apartment, shutting the door properly.

Asami struts up in a robe behind her new girlfriend and slips slender arms around that alluring waist. She trails affectionate kisses on the nape of her neck. Korra leans into the hug and tilts her neck to give more access to the heiress. Eventually they meet face to face and engage in a loving lip-lock. They part with blossoming fire in the pits of their bellies, fluttering eyelids, and fascinating eye contact. Asami's hands have roamed to Korra's abs to feel her lover under the thin white tank-top she wore.

"They seem nice."

"Ha, as long as they're not staring at you with those wolfish looks."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Really now? You loved the attention."

"No. I want you and you only," Asami whispered hungrily and tightened her grip.

Korra grinned and turned in Asami's pale arms to passionately kiss her girl full on the mouth.

**A/N: Can you see a pattern?**

**Anyways... goddammit guys this whole thing was supposed to be a oneshot for secret santa. I just couldn't resist after seeing all those cool comments. Thanks by the way!**


End file.
